Under The Same Boundaries
by Mikazuki Mitsukai
Summary: Summary di dalam coz tempatnya kaga cukup!
1. 1 The Hunter

_CERITA DITULIS ULANG! Aku nggak percaya aku nulis cerita yang begitu aneh dan nggak nyambung kayak kemaren, jadi sekarang chapternya aku ganti semua!_

_Gomenasai, minna!_

_Disclaimer: Kalo Bleach punyaku, ngapai aku di sini nulis fanfiction, hah?_

_Summary: Sebuah ikatan harus diciptakan untuk menjembatani kedua makhluk terkuat. Kebahagiaan dua orang bisa dengan mudah dikorbankan untuk kebaikan kedua ras. Ini adalah permulaan dari sesuatu yang baru._

_**---**_

_**Under The Same Boundaries**_

_**---**_

_**---**_

_Hunter_

Daerah sekitarnya tampak kabur karena cepatnya ia berlari. Tanah serasa tak ada di bawah kakinya yang telanjang. Angin meniup tubuhnya keras-keras seakan berusaha merobeknya menjadi dua. Oh, betapa dia menyukai perasaan ini.

Dia melompat dari tanah ke dahan pohon terdekat, membuat dahan itu berderak keras karena beban yang tiba-tiba, tapi kemudian dia melompat ke dahan pohon yang lebih tinggi yang terletak lima meter darinya, dan seterusnya.

Ini adalah kegiatan yang paling membuatnya gembira, dan yang paling membuatnya marah. Berburu. Setiap seminggu sekali dia akan pergi ke luar untuk mencari makanan, sendirian atau bersama teman dan keluarganya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, dia merasa amat bebas, dan amat terkekang. Dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat.

Sesuatu tercium olehnya.

Dia berhenti dengan mendadak, membuat kayu di bawah kakinya menjerit memprotes, tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya. Dia telah mencium sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu yang sangat lezat.

Hanya dengan satu gerakan yang cepat dan anggun, dia sudah berada di atas tanah dan bukannya di dahan pohon berketinggian sepuluh meter. Tanpa berhenti setelah mendarat, dia berlari ke arah datangnya harum yang mengundang itu. Semakin lama semakin cepat, dan semakin pasti, dia mendekati si mangsa yang tidak waspada. Sasaran empuk yang siap dimakan.

Bau itu makin lama makin kuat. Dia terus mengikutinya hingga dia tidak tahu lagi dimana dia berada. Semenit kemudian, dia melihatnya akhirnya.

Gadis itu masih muda. Mungkin masih sembilan belas tahun, dan dia sangat cantik. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat mudah dan tergerai lebat di punggung. Matanya yang berwarna cokelat muda sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku besar bersampul kulit di pangkuannya. Dia mengenakan gaun putih. Cantik sekali, pikir si pemburu. Tapi sayang, gaun putih itu akan ternoda.

Tampaknya gadis itu merasakan sesuatu atau seseorang mendekat karena ia mengangkat kepala dari bukunya sedetik kemudian dan memandang si pemburu dengan tatapan bingung.

Si pemburu tersenyum dan gadis itu jatuh dalam cengkeramannya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya si gadis dengan nada kasual, tapi si pemburu bisa mendengar dalam suaranya kalau si gadis sangat senang.

"Ah, ya! Kau mungkin bisa membantuku!" jawab si pemburu, membuat wajah si gadis bersinar senang. Tapi sebelum gadis itu sempat menduga apa yang melesat di pikiran si pemburu, si pemburu sudah berada di belakangnya. Mulutnya dekat sekali dengan pangkal leher si gadis. "Kau _pasti_ bisa membantuku," gumam si pemburu sebelum menghujamkan taringnya ke daging si gadis yang empuk. Satu tangannya membekap mulut gadis itu, meredam jeritan kesakitannya, yang segera berubah menjadi jeritan kengerian.

Beberapa saat kemudian, si gadis yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri jatuh ke pelukan si pemburu, matanya setengah tertutup.

"Dan ingatlah, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, Penciptamu!" ujar si pemburu seraya meletakkan gadis itu di tanah, kemudian melesat pergi.

--

_Flame anda tidak terkirim karena saat ini author sedang bersembunyi di sebuah tempat entah dimana untuk menghindari amukan para pembaca yang pasti marah karena belasan chapter dihilangkan begitu saja dari cerita._

_Jika anda ingin memprotes, memberi saran, marah-marah, memuji, atau memberikan komentar seperti apapun, silakan pencet tombol hijau di bawah ini!_

_Tuuuut… tuuuut… tuuuut… _


	2. 2 There's No Other Way, Right?

_Bagi para reader: AKU MINTA MAAF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Tapi tenang aja, ini cuma tambahan beberapa chapter! Chapter-chapter yang kemaren masih aku simpan dan akan muncul lagi, kok! Sebenarnya aku mau menjadikan chapter The Hunter sbg chapter 12, tapi jadinya malah aneh! Makanya aku taruh di bagian pertama…_

_Sekali lagi, GOMENASAI!_

_Disclaimer: Kalau aku punya Bleach, pasti hasilnya ancur-ancuran, deh. Aku kan gak bisa gambar!_

_Summary: Sebuah ikatan harus diciptakan untuk menjembatani kedua makhluk terkuat. Kebahagiaan dua orang bisa dengan mudah dikorbankan untuk kebaikan kedua ras. Ini adalah permulaan dari sesuatu yang baru._

_---_

_Under the Same Boundaries_

_---_

_---_

_There's No Other Way, Right?_

Dua tahun kemudian…

"-Hal ini tidak bisa dielakkan! Kedua ras harus disatukan dengan suatu hal yang akan sangat sulit untuk dilanggar!" suara Kaname Tousen, salah satu Dewan Tetua, menggelegar di dalam ruangan yang luas itu. Sebagian besar perhatian orang-orang yang hadir tertuju padanya, namun tidak demikian bagi pemuda berambut orange yang duduk di ujung meja.

Pertemuan ini terlalu membosankan baginya. Lebih baik dia ada di rumah dan melakukan sesuatu yang berguna daripada duduk diam tak bergerak seperti batu di ruangan yang penuh orang-orang tolol seperti ini.

Pemuda itu melayangkan pandangannya pada Tousen.

"Kedua ras akan disatukan dengan pernikahan," ujar Tousen dengan nada mantap, membuat para hadirin nyaris jatuh dari kursi mereka.

"APA KAU GILA, KANAME?" teriak Jiruga Nnoitora, vampir sadis yang duduk dua kursi jauhnya dari si pemuda berambut orange.

"Tidak," jawab Tousen dengan tenang. "Penandatanganan dokumen bisa dilanggar dengan mudah, tapi pernikahan lain!" terang Tousen. "Jika kita menikahkan seorang vampir dan manusia, dan mereka bertahan untuk tidak saling membunuh, maka perdamaian bisa diciptakan kita takkan perlu lagi saling menyakiti," dia mengakhiri dengan nada tenang, walaupun ada sesuatu dalam suaranya yang membuat si pemuda berambut orange merasa kalau Kaname Tousen merasa gembira dengan rencananya.

Terdengar gumaman di seluruh ruangan ketika para hadirin berbicara satu sama lain. Si pemuda berambut orange tidak melakukan atau mengatakan apa-apa, hanya duduk memandang ke dalam api di perapian.

"Keputusan sudah ditetapkan!" seru Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai, pimpinan tertinggi para vampir. "Pernikahan antara vampir dan manusia adalah hasil akhir penyelesaian masalah kita. Kedua calon telah ditentukan oleh pihak manusia," dia melayangkan tangannya ke arah sekelompok pria di sisi kirinya. "dan oleh pihak vampir," dia melayangkan tangan ke kelompok di sisi kanannya.

"Keputusannya mutlak," Yamamoto melanjutkan dengan suara lebih keras. "Pernikahan akan dilaksanakan dalam sebulan. Dari pihak manusia, Kuchiki Rukia," kata Yamamoto. Si pemuda berambut orange melirik pria-pria di sisi depannya. Tidak ada yang wanita. "dari pihak vampir, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Kepala si pemuda berambut orange tersentak. Mereka telah memilihnya?

"Tunggu dulu, Yama-jii!" Ichigo memprotes, tapi Yamamoto mengangkat tangan, menghentikannya.

"Keputusannya mutlak, Kurosaki Ichigo," Yamamoto menetapkan dengan suara lebih rendah, dan Ichigo terdiam. Sembunyi-sembunyi, dia melirik vampir muda yang berdiri di pintu. Rambut cokelatnya masih panjang seperti dulu, namun matanya yang cokelat telah berubah menjadi abu. Kedua mata itu memandangnya dengan sedih, dan Ichigo tahu benar apa yang kedua mata itu coba katakan.

---

"T api Otou-san!" Rukia berusaha memprotes, tapi ayahnya menghentikannya.

"Ini demi kebaikan seluruh umat manusia, Rukia," ujar Kuchiki Byakuya dengan nada tanpa emosi. "Keputusannya mutlak. Kau akan menikah dengan pemuda itu tiga puluh satu hari lagi," dia menambahkan dengan nada tanpa emosi yang sama.

Rukia berusaha keras mencari jalan keluar, tapi tampaknya tak ada yang bisa mengubah pikiran ayahnya.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Rukia.

"Karena kau seorang Kuchiki," jawab Byakuya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Kepala Rukia tertunduk sebentar dan poninya jatuh menutupi mata, membuat Byakuya tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan putrinya. Sesaat kemudian, Rukia menegakkan kepalanya lagi.

"Baik," jawab Rukia dengan suara lirih. Byakuya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

---

Begitu Byakuya meninggalkan ruangan, Rukia menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidurnya yang bertiang empat dan menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri.

_**Karena kau seorang Kuchiki,**_ _katanya_, pikir Rukia dengan getir. _Memangnya aku mau menjadi Kuchiki, apa?_

"Rukia-chan!" panggil sebuah suara. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kalau seseorang sedang berdiri di pintu, memandangnya.

"Megumi…" gumam Rukia dengan nada lirih. Megumi berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku mendengar berita…" gumam Megumi dengan nada yang sama lirihnya, membuat Rukia mendengus.

"Kalau aku akan menikah dengan vampir? Yeah!" sela Rukia dengan nada seakan tidak peduli, tapi Megumi bisa membacanya sebaik membaca buku.

"Apa ada cara untuk membatalkannya?" tanya Megumi.

"Tidak ada jalan lain, Megu," jawab Rukia.

---

_Cliffhanger!_

_Sekali lagi, gomenasai minna!_


	3. 3 Meeting

_Under the Same Boundaries_

_---_

_---_

_Meeting Her_

"Kurosaki-kun," panggil Inoue dengan suara rendah. Ichigo mengangkat mata dari buku yang sedang dia baca dan memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan bertanya. Inoue menggigit bibir, seakan berusaha menahan diri untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Atau untuk tidak menanyakan sesuatu.

"Kau sudah pernah bertemu tunanganmu?" tanya Inoue dengan nada rendah yang sama, namun suaranya bergetar seakan sedang berusaha menahan tangis.

"Belum," jawab Ichigo dengan tenang. "Tapi kami akan bertemu besok," tambahnya.

"Ah…" gumam Inoue.

Selama beberapa lama, tak satupun dari mereka bicara. Ichigo melanjutkan membaca bukunya dan Inoue duduk di depannya, memainkan pinggiran roknya dengan wajah gugup.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Kurosaki-kun!" kata Inoue pada akhirnya. Ichigo mengangguk, bahkan tanpa melepaskan mata dari buku yang dia baca. Inoue menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berlari ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

---

Inoue menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur. Dia bisa merasakan setetes air mata lolos dari kelopak matanya, mengalir turun ke pipi dan jatuh ke bantal.

_Dia bahkan tak memandangku,_ pikirnya dengan sedih. _Kurosaki-kun, apa aku benar-benar tak bisa melakukan sesuatu?_

Inoue masih teringat hari dimana Kurosaki-kun menemukannya di hutan, tepat tiga hari setelah Kurosaki-kun menggigitnya. Rasanya seperti seorang malaikat turun dari surga dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menolongnya.

Inoue jatuh cinta pada Kurosaki-kun setelahnya, dan dia berharap Kurosaki-kun akan membalas perasaannya. Tapi apa gunanya? Kurosaki-kun tidak pernah ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun kecuali keluarganya setelah ibunya, Masaki, meninggal. Jadi kenapa dia harus menyimpan perasaan untuk Inoue sekarang?

"Kuatkan dirimu, Inoue Orihime!" bisiknya pada diri sendiri, walaupun air mata masih mengucur bebas di wajahnya.

---

Keesokan harinya

"Jangan terlalu kasar padanya, Ichigo," pinta Isshin, ayah Ichigo, dengan nada rendah yang menandakan bahwa sikap seriusnya sedang mengambil alih. "Bagaimanapun, dia juga dipaksa menerima pertunangan ini, sama seperti kau. Gadis itu sama menderitanya sepertimu," dia melanjutkan. Ichigo mengangguk, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pandangannya menyapu ruangan yang penuh dengan orang-orang dalam pakaian mewah mereka yang minimal seharga satu juta dollar, membuat mereka tampak angkuh saat menunggu kedatangan tuan putri Kuchiki yang payah dan belum pernah ditemui secara langsung oleh siapapun. Mereka semua menunggu kesempatan dimana mereka bisa mencela anak nakal biasa-biasa saja yang berani menjadi jauh lebih terhormat.

Ichigo duduk di kursinya dengan bosan, tampak teramat tampan dalam setelan tuksedonya. Dia berusaha keras untuk menahan diri agar tidak merobek-robek sepotong kain yang melilit lehernya seperti seekor ular piton siap membunuh.

Di sebelah kanan Ichigo duduk Kurosaki Isshin, pemilik Kurosaki Corporation, salah satu perusahaan tersukses di dunia. Pria itu terkenal karena kecerdikan dan kepandaiannya, dan karena kebodohan dan sikap kekanak-kanakannya. Terkadang Ichigo bertanya-tanya sendiri bagaimana orang yang membuat Goofy dari Mickey Mouse tampak seperti seorang jenius ini adalah ayahnya. Sungguh, Ichigo tak tahu.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen_, kami mempersembahkan kepada anda semua," seorang pemuda berambut hitam berkata dengan suara keras sehingga semua orang bisa mendengar. Pintu kembar di belakangnya terbuka. "Kuchiki Rukia-sama."

Pintu kembar terbuka lebar, dan Kuchiki Byakuya melangkah masuk bersama dengan istrinya, Hisana, yang cantik. Di depan mereka, berjalan gadis tercantik yang pernah Ichigo lihat. Gaunnya yang putih membungkus tubuhnya dengan sempurna, membuatnya tampak seperti seorang putri. Dia mengenakan kalung kupu-kupu dengan batu amethyst yang amat cocok dengan matanya yang ungu dan besar. Rambutnya diikat dalam sanggul anggun di kepalanya dan dihiasi oleh sebuah tiara kecil yang indah. Lengannya yang putih telanjang, memamerkan kulit sempurna yang indah. Dia memiliki kemiripan yang besar dengan ibunya, tetapi kecantikannya membeludak jauh lebih cerah daripada Kuchiki Hisana, namun dengan cara yang halus hingga membuat Ichigo takut dia akan menghancurkan gadis itu hanya dengan tatapan matanya. Bahkan cahaya samar keperakan terasa memancar dari dirinya.

Kini semua wanita di dalam ruangan menutup mulut dan tidak lagi membicarakan bagaimana tampang gadis Kuchiki yang masih muda itu dan para pria yang telah menikah mengutuk diri sendiri bersama para bujangan karena tidak bisa memiliki si putri porselen yang cantik sempurna.

Semua orang berdiri diam sampai Kuchiki Byakuya duduk di sisi kanan Isshin dengan Hisana di seberangnya. Rukia duduk di sisi Ichigo, karena Isshin dan Byakuya berpendapat kalau itu adalah cara yang baik untuk membuat mereka berdua bertambah dekat. Menurut Ichigo, itu ide yang buruk karena begitu Rukia berada dalam jarak beberapa meter darinya, Ichigo bisa menghirup harum darah yang begitu kuat dan lezat, membuatnya lapar. Apalagi saat Rukia duduk di sisinya. Ichigo merasa seakan dia akan kehilangan seluruh pengendalian diri yang bisa dia kerahkan untuk tidak menerjang gadis itu di tempat.

Isshin melihat warna mata Ichigo berubah dari cokelat hangat menjadi keemasan, dan dia tahu kalau hal itu bukanlah pertanda baik. Isshin sendiri mampu mencium harum darah Kuchiki Rukia, tapi Isshin lebih bisa mengendalikan diri lebih baik dari Ichigo, karena Isshin telah menolak meminum darah sejak seratus tahun yang lalu. Isshin tahu dia bisa mendekati Rukia tanpa harus menyakiti gadis itu.

"Tahan dirimu, nak!" gumam Isshin dari sudut bibirnya pada Ichigo yang tampaknya sudah siap untuk menggigit Rukia kapan saja.

Ichigo meliriknya, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Isshin tahu Ichigo mengerti.

---

Malamnya

Mereka duduk berhadapan, masing-masing telah mengganti pakaian pesta mereka dengan pakaian yang lebih kasual. Rambut Rukia telah dilepaskan dari sanggul anggunnya dan sekarang tergerai di pundak. Mata violetnya mengebor masuk ke dalam mata cokelat Ichigo, membuat Ichigo tidak tahan untuk tidak menatap balik.

Selama pesta pertunangan berlangsung, Ichigo berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak bernapas, dan tidak menatap Kuchiki Rukia, yang ternyata adalah temannya sesekolah.

"Baiklah, Kurosaki, apa masalahmu?" sambar Rukia dengan nada terluka. Saat Ichigo tidak menjawab, Rukia mendesah dan menambahkan, "Sedari tadi, kau sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahku, dan kau tampak seperti siap maju ke tiang gantungan atau kobaran api. Jadi kutanya, apa masalah_mu_?"

"…" Ichigo tidak menjawab, membuat Rukia bertambah marah.

"Bukan hanya kau yang keberatan dengan ini, tahu!" gumam Rukia, membuat pertahanan Ichigo tergoyah sedikit.

"Bukan itu masalahnya," gumam Ichigo. Dia bohong. Masalahnya sangat berkaitan dengan hal itu. Bagaimana para tetua bisa mengharapkan dia untuk tinggal seatap dan sekamar dengan manusia yang membuatnya terpaksa menahan napas selama setengah jam penuh, dan saat dia menghirup napas, aroma manusia itu nyaris membuatnya tersedak seperti pengguna narkoba yang menghirup narkoba setelah sekian lama tidak menciumnya.

Rukia memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Apa lagi kalau bukan masalah pertunangan?

Ichigo menatap Rukia lurus-lurus di mata, kemudian memejamkan mata begitu dia menarik napas dan aroma darah yang seperti bunga-bungaan itu merasuk ke dalam paru-parunya, membuat liurnya menggenang dan mengaburkan pikirannya. Dia sudah melatih pengendalian dirinya selama dua tahun penuh dan dia takkan kehilangan kendali itu sekarang.

Ichigo membuka matanya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, cebol!" ujar Ichigo dengan nada mengejek, membuat Rukia terkejut karena perubahan sikapnya yang mendadak. Ichigo menyeringai kecil dan memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela saat…

JREP

"AWW!" Ichigo berteriak kesakitan begitu hak sepatu Rukia yang tingginya lima senti melakukan kontak dengan sepatu dan kakinya yang berharga. Ichigo membungkuk kesakitan.

"Jangan panggil aku pendek, idiot!" bentak Rukia dengan berang dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah-langkah marah dan cepat.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww…" Ichigo mengerang, mencengkeram kakinya erat-erat. Untung dia memakai boots…

---

_Dasar bodoh_, pikir Rukia marah. Padahal dipikirnya si kepala nanas itu akan menerima pertunangan mereka dan tidak mengganggunya. Ternyata dia salah.

"_Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, cebol!"_

Sebal rasanya jika mengingat kata-kata si strawwberry itu. Tapi mau tidak mau Rukia bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia tidak ingin Rukia dekat dengannya. Bukankah hal itu justru lebih membantu mereka untuk menerima pertunangan yang dipaksakan itu?

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya dan berhenti. Dia telah sampai di menara utara kastil dimana pesta pertunangan diadakan. Sekarang tempat itu sepi dan agak menakutkan, tapi Rukia tidak peduli. Mau tidak mau, hatinya serasa ditusuk-tusuk mendengar kata-kata si kasar idiot yang namanya takkan mau Rukia sebut itu.

---

**Ichigo pekok.**

**Yeah, yeah, aku tahu! Nggak seperti yang diharapkan! Gak ada ichiruki fluff, tapi jangan khawatir, minna san! Ntar Ichigo juga nggak tahan sendiri, kok!**

**DIJAMIN, BEBERAPA CHAPTER LAGI, ICHIGO BAKAL JATUH KE RUKIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. 4 Hunting

_Under the Same Boundaries_

_**Chapter 4**_

_Hunting_

Mereka bersikap amat dingin terhadap satu sama lain. Keduanya menyantap makanan mereka dalam diam. Beberapa kali, Ichigo memalingkan wajah ke arah kiri untuk menghindari menghirup aroma darah Rukia. Hari ini dia makan ekstra banyak; enam sosis besar, empat bacon, tiga telur goreng, empat roti panggang, omelet keju buatan Yuzu, dan dua liter darah botolan -suplai darah dalam botol sehingga dia tak perlu menggigit manusia- yang dia beli kemarin.

Ichigo mengerling ke arah Rukia beberapa kali saat dia tidak memperhatikan. Ichigo harus menggigit bibirnya keras-keras agar jangan sampai tergoda untuk melangkah maju dan menggigit sepotong kulit yang terlihat dari balik kerah seragam yang dikenakan Rukia. Dipaksakannya kedua matanya untuk menatap potongan bacon yang tergeletak di piringnya di samping dua telur goreng yang tersisa. Kalau dia ingin melewati hari-harinya dengan tenang, dia harus kenyang.

Ponsel Ichigo berdering.

"Hmh?" adalah respon Ichigo begitu dia menempelkan handphone ke telinganya.

"_Itu saja responmu? Betapa tidak sopan_," suara Toushiro mengalir lancar ke telinga Ichigo.

"Memang aku harus jawab bagaimana?" balas Ichigo dengan nada tak peduli. Dia bisa membayangkan Toushiro merengut dan bahkan dia bisa melihat sudut mata Toushiro yang berkedut seakan sepupunya itu berada di sampingnya.

"_Kau bisa menjawab_ 'Halo' _atau_ 'ada yang bisa kubantu' _atau_ 'senang mendengar suaramu' _dan itu akan terdengar _lebih_ menyenangkan daripada _'Hmh'!" cecar Toushiro.

"Yeah, yeah, terserah. Kenapa kau meneleponku?" ujar Ichigo, mengabaikan protes Toushiro.

"_Kau mungkin ingin tahu kalau malam ini kami akan berburu. Ingin ikut_?" Toushiro menawarkan. Berburu? Ichigo sudah tidak berburu lagi sejak sebulan yang lalu. Dengan Rukia di sampingnya, dia harus mendapatkan suplai darah sebanyak yang bisa dia dapatkan.

"Aku ikut," jawab Ichigo. Toushiro menggumamkan tentang berapa orang yang akan ikut dan dimana mereka akan berkumpul sebelum memutuskan hubungan. Saat Ichigo menegakkan wajahnya, dia melihat Rukia sudah berdiri di dekat pintu dapur dengan tas sekolah tersandang di bahu. Ichigo melirik jam di dinding; pukul enam pagi. Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Dalam diam, Ichigo mengambil tasnya dan mengikuti Rukia yang berjalan di depannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ichigo agak menyesali ini. Dia senang melihat wajah cantik itu terbakar kemarahan, membuatnya tampak tiga kali lebih cantik dari biasa. Asal kemarahan itu tidak ditujukan padanya.

"Lamban," ujar Rukia dengan nada rendah.

"Seperti kau lebih cepat saja," sambar Ichigo. Kemudian dia menambahkan, "cebol."

Terdengar bunyi 'duk' keras dan Ichigo mencengkeram tulang kering sebelah kanannya, kesakitan.

---

Ichigo dan Rukia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, namun berada di asrama yang berbeda. Ichigo berada di asrama Zangetsu, sedangkan Rukia berada di asrama Shirayuki, yang membuat mereka tidak dekat karena kedua asrama itu telah bermusuhan sejak keduanya belum lahir. Hari ini mereka mendapat kelas Matematika yang sama, membuat Rukia luar biasa sebal.

"Tes hari ini, semuanya!" ujar Profesor Aizen. Semua anak mengerang sebal, tapi tak ada yang cukup bodoh untuk membantah.

Profesor Aizen membagikan beberapa lembar kertas yang diklip menjadi satu pada setiap anak, masing-masing kertas berisi kumpulan yang teramat sulit. Rukia membolak-balik kertasnya. Ada seratus soal yang harus diselesaikan dalam dua jam. Dia mengambil kertas dan bolpoin dari laci, menulis namanya di sudut kiri atas dan tanggal hari di sebelah kanan atas, kemudian mulai mengerjakan soal dengan kecepatan yang hanya bisa disamai oleh dua orang lain di dalam kelas.

Lima puluh menit kemudian, Rukia meletakkan bolpoinnya di atas meja dan memeriksa kembali soal-soal yang telah dikerjakannya. Setelah dia puas, dia meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja, dengan sisi belakang kertas yang bersih menghadap ke atas. Dia memandang berkeliling pada anak-anak yang belum selesai mengerjakan soal.

Ishida Uryu, ketua kelas sekaligus ketua OSIS, sedang sibuk mengecek kembali soal yang telah dia kerjakan, tidak seperti Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Jiruga Nnoitora, Neliel Tu Ordeschvank (pengejaannya bener nggak?), Matsumoto Rangiku, Mikazuki Megumi, Abarai Renji, dan Arisawa Tatsuki yang tampak seakan mereka sedang menunggu saat nama mereka dipanggil untuk eksekusi.

Tepat di sebelah Rukia, Ichigo juga sudah selesai mengerjakan soal, dan sekarang setengah tertidur dengan kepala diletakkan di atas kedua lengannya yang disilangkan di atas meja. Sebelum matanya terpejam sepenuhnya, dia masih bisa melihat tunangannya berpaling sedikit dan menatapnya.

---

Malam itu bulan bersinar penuh, menciptakan bayangan yang sempurna di air yang gelap. Ichigo menatap lekat-lekat benda bulat orange yang terpantul di atas air itu. Langit cerah tanpa awan sehingga bintang-bintang terlihat jelas dimana-mana. Pemandangan yang amat cantik.

Ichigo mengerling ke belakang dan melihat Grimmjow dan Shuuhei berdiri tidak jauh darinya, bersandar pada batang pohon yang besar. Ichigo mengeringai kecil pada kedua sahabat baiknya, dan mereka membalas cengirannya dengan antusias yang sama. Mereka juga sudah menunggu-nunggu saat ini, sama sepertinya.

"Sudah waktunya," kata Toushiro dengan suara tegas. Ichigo mendongak hanya untuk melihat Toushiro berdiri beberapa cabang di atasnya, menatap bulan dengan tatapan es yang khas. Ichigo terkekeh dan melesat ke dalam kegelapan, bersama Grimmjow dan Shuuhei di sampingnya dan Toushiro di depan mereka, menunjukkan arah.

Rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Ichigo heran bagaimana dia bisa melupakan sensasi menggairahkan saat dia berburu. Dia sudah melupakan bagaimana angin kencang memukul-mukul sekujur tubuhnya seakan berusaha membuat memar. Dia sudah lupa bagaimana tanah yang gembur terasa di bawah kakinya saat dia berlari dengan kecepatan yang nyaris mencapai kecepatan suara. Bahkan dia sudah lupa bagaimana rasa haus muncul saat dia berburu.

Mata Ichigo berubah menjadi emas, sedang sklera matanya berubah menjadi hitam karena rasa lapar. Ichigo melirik ke kedua sisinya dan melihat mata Grimmjow sudah berubah menjadi biru dengan sklera yang sama dengan sklera mata Ichigo, sedangkan mata Shuuhei berwarna merah.

"Bisa kalian cium baunya?" tanya Toushiro seraya berpaling. Seperti yang lainnya, sklera mata Toushiro sudah berubah menjadi hitam, dan mata _aquamarine_-nya telah berganti warna menjadi biru muda seperti es. Ichigo mengendus udara dan aroma yang familier masuk ke hidungnya. Dia menyeringai.

"Jelas sekali," gumam Shuuhei. Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Bau manusia," gumamnya.

"Tentu saja bau manusia," Toushiro menambahkan seraya memutar matanya. "Ada konser musik seratus meter di depan."

"Terserahlah. Ayo cepat berangkat! Aku sudah lapar," sela Ichigo. Dia benar-benar tidak peduli akan siapa yang menjadi mangsanya kali ini agar rasa laparnya yang muncul sejak dua hari yang lalu hilang. Rasa kering di tenggorokannya nyaris membuatnya gila, terutama dengan seseorang dengan minuman menggoda berkeliaran di sekitarnya, tapi dia tidak bisa menyentuh orang itu.

Beruntung mereka berdua terpisah sekarang, karena harus kembali ke asrama masing-masing.

"Kita berpencar!" suara Toushiro menyadarkan Ichigo dari lamunan. Dia, Grimmjow dan Shuuhei mengangguk dan berpencar. Toushiro menuju ke sebelah barat, sedangkan Grimmjow ke sebelah selatan dan Shuuhei ke Timur. Ichigo berlari sendirian ke arah Barat. Dikeluarkannya sepasang kacamata hitam dari saku dan dipakainya kacamata itu. Dia tidak mau berkeliaran di antara kerumunan orang dan dipandangi karena rambut orange dan matanya yang aneh.

Ichigo berhenti berlari ketika jarak antara dirinya dan tempat konser tinggal dua puluh meter. Dia berjalan menyelinap di antara pepohonan, mengawasi orang-orang yang menonton konser di bagian pinggir yang jauh dari kumpulan orang. Dilihatnya beberapa remaja berkumpul di bawah sebatang pohon besar, menonton konser musik klasik bersama-sama. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kanan, dan dilihatnya seorang gadis berusia tujuh belas tahunan berdiri sendirian di awah sekelompok pohon tua sepuluh meter jauhnya. Dalam hati, Ichigo menyeringai saat dia berjalan mendekati itu tanpa menimbulkan suara.

---

"Oh, ayolah, Rukia-chan! Jangan berdiri di pinggir terus!" rengek Megumi seraya menarik-narik lengan Rukia, berusaha mengajaknya ke dekat panggung. Rukia menggeleng dan menjawab dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak begitu tertarik, megu. Kau pergi saja dengan Reirin!" ujarnya. Megumi cemberut dan melepaskan Rukia, kemudian berjalan ke tengah kerumunan seraya menyeret Reirin dan Tatsuki bersamanya. Rukia tersenyum kecil melihat kepergian sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia sedang ingin sendiri.

Tak satupun tahu tentang pertunangannya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Tidak Megumi, tidak Reirin, tidak Tatsuki, dan tidak juga orang-orang lain di SMU Zanpakuto. Hanya Kepala Sekolah Yamamoto yang tahu, dan beberapa guru lain. Hal itu amat melegakan Rukia. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin ada yang tahu tentang dia dan Ichigo…

Rukia mendudukkan diri atas sebatang pohon besar yang telah tumbang puluhan tahun yang lalu saat dilihatnya seekor kelinci berdiri dengan dua kaki di dekat kakinya. Rukia tersenyum dan mengangkat si kelinci yang tidak curiga dan mendudukkan kelinci putih itu di pangkuannya.

"Hey, sedang apa kau di sini?" bisik Rukia pada si kelici. Kelinci itu menggerak-gerakkan hidung pinknya yang lucu, seakan menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Kelinci itu masih kecil, mungkin baru berusia beberapa minggu, dan bisa merasakan kalau Rukia tidak berniat jahat padanya. Atau mungkin si kelinci saja yang bodoh.

Si kelinci mengangkat kedua kaki depannya dan meletakkannya di perut Rukia dan mendongak memandang wajah gadis itu, seakan berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Rukia tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Mana keluargamu?" tanya Rukia. Tiba-tiba, telinga si kelinci yang tegak jatuh lunglai di kedua sisi kepalanya dan dia mengeluarkan suara mencicit kecil, seakan dia sedih. Kemudian Rukia melihat seekor rubah betina kurus kering berdiri di balik pohon di seberangnya, memandang si kelinci kecil dengan mata lapar. Ada noda merah di sekitar mulutnya, dan beberapa helai bulu berwarna putih.

Mata Rukia menyipit dan si rubah merah bisa merasakan kemarahan gadis itu memancar. Si rubah tidak ingin mengambil risiko ditendang, dan lari terbirit-birit. Rukia tersenyum puas. Tapi kemudian angin dingin bertiup ke arahnya dan dia melihat kelebatan warna hitam sebelum seseorang meletakkan tangannya di bahu Rukia.

---

Jeritannya teredam oleh telapak tangannya. Matanya tertutup, berusaha untuk tidak memandang orang yang sedang mengisap kehidupan dari tubuhnya. Rasa sakitnya luar biasa, dan tubuhnya terasa semakin lemah setiap kali orang itu, monster itu, meneguk sedikit darahnya.

---

Ichigo menarik taringnya keluar dari daging gadis asing yang baru saja digigitnya dan dia menjilat setetes darah yang mengalir ke dagu. Rasa darah gadis itu lumayan. Tipe darahnya pasti AB, rasa yang sangat lezat. Tapi Ichigo tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu sekarang. Yang penting sekarang dia sudah kenyang dan dia tidak perlu menahan napas lagi jika dia berpapasan dengan Rukia.

Bicara tentang Rukia…

Geraman rendah terdengar dari tenggorokan Ichigo. Matanye menyipit saat dia melihat Rukia duduk di sebatang pohon tumbang dengan seekor kelinci putih di pangkuannya dan seorang pria berusia sekitar delapan belas tahunan berambut merah. Ichigo masih sempat melihat warna merah di matanya dan melesat ke arah Rukia secepat yang dia bisa.

---

---

Oke, minna, this is the last chapter I'll update in five or six months. I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! UNAS DEMANDS ME TO LEAVE WRITING! BLAME THE STUPID EXAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Once again, I'm so sorry! Especially because I'm leaving you with this cliffhanger! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!


	5. 5 Newfound Feelings

**Cliché chapter. Very very cliché. Have a basket to throw up already.**

---

_Under the Same Boundaries_

**Chapter 5**

_Newfound Feelings_

Sebelum Rukia bisa melakukan apapun selain mengerjapkan mata, seseorang mendorongnya begitu keras sehingga bahu Rukia menabrak batang sebuah pohon. Si kelinci jatuh ke tanah, dan sebuah tangan melingkari leher Rukia, walaupun cukup longgar sehingga dia bisa bernapas.

Rukia membuka matanya (sejak kapan dia memejamkan mata?) dan mengacuhkan rasa sakit di bagian belakang kepalanya untuk memandang penyerangnya. Rambut merah pria itu tidak terlalu panjang dan tidak terlalu pendek. Matanya berwarna abu-abu dingin dan sepasang taring putih berkilau tampak saat dia menyeringai kecil. Tangannya yang hangat menyibakkan rambut Rukia dari tengkuknya dan wajah vampir itu tinggal sesenti dari wajah Rukia sendiri.

"Kena kau," gumam si vampir seraya menyeringai.

Tap, seseorang meletakkan tangan di bahu si vampir, membuatnya berpaling untuk memandang langsung ke arah wajah Ichigo yang sedang tersenyum. Kemudian Ichigo membuka matanya dan senyuman itu menghilang. Sedetik kemudian, si vampir berambut merah terbaring di tanah- amat kesakitan. Tinju Ichigo masih mengambang di udara, tepat dimana wajah si vampir tadinya berada.

"Touch her, red-head, and you're dead," geram Ichigo dengan suara rendah sehingga Rukia tidak bisa mendengar.

Rukia memaksa mulutnya untuk membuka.

"Ichi-"

"Tidak di sini," tegur Ichigo dengan nada nyaris berbisik. Disambarnya pergelangan tangan Rukia dan ditariknya tunangannya itu ke arah gelapnya hutan, menjauhi kerumunan penonton yang bergembira.

---

Dalam diam, Rukia mengikuti Ichigo masuk ke dalam hutan. Ichigo masih menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat, seakan dia takut jika dia melepaskan genggamannya, Rukia akan menghilang. Ichigo berjalan selangkah di depan Rukia sehingga Rukia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi Rukia bisa merasakan kalau mood Ichigo lebih muram dari biasanya.

"Kesini," gumam Ichigo begitu pepohonan di sekitar mereka memudar dan cahaya bulan menyinari tempat terbuka dimana mereka berdua sekarang berada. Rukia nyaris tidak bisa menahan desahan kagum melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Ichigo telah membawanya ke tempat yang tampaknya adalah surga. Sebuah danau biru tua yang warnanya nyaris hitam membentang luas dikitari pegunungan tinggi. Airnya yang tenang memantulkan bulan purnama dan awan biru tua yang mengambang di atasnya, nyaris tampak seperti dunia lain. Rumput yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak terlalu rendah mengitari danau itu, ditambah dengan berbagai macam bunga yang tumbuh di sekitarnya, beberapa berwarna ungu, dan yang lainnya berwarna kuning, hijau, merah, biru, atau putih. Cantik sekali.

Tanpa Rukia sadari, Ichigo melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Rukia untuk mengambil sesuatu dari Mercedes hitam yang terparkir di jalan beraspal tidak terlalu jauh dari danau dan kembali ke sisi Rukia sebelum gadis itu pulih dari shocknya.

"Kau idiot," gerutu Ichigo, membuat Rukia mengalihkan pandangan dari danau untuk mendelik pada tunangannya. Tapi Ichigo tidak memerhatikan dan malah melangkah ke samping sehingga dia berada di sisi Rukia dan meraba bagian belakang kepala Rukia, yang terasa seakan ditusuk dengan sepuluh jarum pentul.

"Auch, hentikan!" bentak Rukia seraya melompat menjauh dari Ichigo, tapi Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia sehingga Rukia terkunci di tempat, dan dengan tangan satunya, mengambil sebuah botol dari saku celananya.

"Diam sebentar kenapa, sih?" gerutu Ichigo yang sedang bersusah payah membuka tutup botol putih mencurigakan itu dengan satu tangan. Rukia menyerah dan berdiri menggerutu tanpa bergerak, memudahkan Ichigo dan entah apa yang dilakukannya. Ichigo akhirnya berhasil membuka botol itu, yang menguarkan bau seperti antiseptik, dan menyerahkannya pada Rukia. "Habiskan," kata Ichigo dengan nada memerintah. Rukia menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kau tidak memasukkan racun ke dalamnya?" tanya Rukia dengan curiga, membuat Ichigo memutar bola mata.

"Untuk apa aku meracunimu, hah?" balas Ichigo.

"Untuk menghentikan pernikahan?" pancing Rukia.

"Tch, memangnya aku ingin dibunuh dengan bunga sakura, apa?" balas Ichigo lagi, kali ini mengangkat botol yang seperti botol alkohol mungil itu lebih tinggi di udara. "Minum, atau aku akan memaksamu."

Dengan tampang masih curiga, Rukia mengambil botol itu dan meminum isinya dalam dua tegukan. Efeknya langsung terasa.

"Uhuk, uhuk! Ap-ukh, apa itu?" gagap Rukia di antara batuknya. Sekarang dia yakin Ichigo memasukkan sesuatu yang mencurigakan ke dalam botol itu.

"Obat," jawab Ichigo sebelum Rukia hilang kesadaran dan jatuh pingsan dalam pelukannya.

Ichigo membawa Rukia ke sebuah dahan pohon yang telah tumbang dan mati dan duduk di atas dahan itu dengan kaki disilangkan dan Rukia dalam pelukannya. Ichigo bisa melihat wajah tunangannya dengan jelas dalam gelapnya malam hari. Kepala Rukia beristirahat pada bahu Ichigo dan lengan kanan Ichigo melingkari bahu Rukia, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh. Ichigo menunggu dalam diam saat luka di bagian belakang kepala Rukia mulai menutup. Tangannya mengelus pipi Rukia yang lembut dan dagunya beristirahat di puncak kepala gadis itu. Matanya tertutup. Entah sejak kapan, dia berubah menjadi lembut dan tenang dan ada perasaan hangat di dadanya saat dia berada dalam jarak dekat dengan gadis itu. Juga, entah kenapa, belakangan ini Ichigo nyaris mampu mengabaikan harum darah Rukia sama sekali, walaupun terkadang rasanya dia benar-benar lapar dan mampu mengisap darah selusin manusia sekaligus. Kemudian Ichigo berpikir, sejak kapan dia menjadi sangat norak?

Sadar bahwa ada gadis tidak sadarkan diri dan terluka bersamanya, indera-indera Ichigo mempertajam diri. Setiap gerakan, setiap bunyi, setiap bau, setiap gesekan, segalanya jelas untuknya. Dia bisa melihat tupai yang melompat dari pohon yang satu ke pohon yang lain, bunyi musik yang mengalun di kejauhan, bau orang-orang yang berkeliaran di dalam hutan saat konser berakhir dan gesekan daun-daunan di puncak pohon-pohon yang tertinggi. Semua tampak untuk Ichigo. Dia siap untuk menghadapi segala kemungkinan serangan.

---

"Ichigo, dimana kau?" tanya Toushiro dengan tidak sabar. Sinyal di hutan buruk sekali dan dia mendapat kesulitan untuk mengontak Ichigo yang sekarang entah berada dimana. Toushiro menekan pangkal hidungnya dan memejamkan mata. Sepupunya itu merepotkan sekali.

"Aku ada di rumah. Aku tidak bisa meneleponmu tadi. Sinyalnya jelek sekali," jawab Ichigo.

"Baik. Kami akan pulang sekarang, kalau begitu," gumam Toushiro.

"Yeah," itu saja jawaban Ichigo. Toushiro menutup teleponnya dan memasukkan ponsel begitu saja ke saku. Dia berjalan ke arah volvo silver yang menantinya di pinggir hutan dengan mata tertutup.

---

Ichigo meletakkan handphonennya di meja dan mendesah lelah. Dipandangnya sosok mungil yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya, tertidur nyenyak. Dia telah membawa Rukia ke Kurosaki Mansion di pegunungan, mengingat besok adalah hari Sabtu dan mereka bebas untuk pulang ke rumah dan tidak tidur di asrama pada akhir pekan. Butuh waktu setengah jam bagi Rukia untuk menutup dan menyembunyikan luka di kepalanya, dan setelah itu, Rukia benar-benar jatuh tertidur dan Ichigo tidak ingin membangunkannya.

Ichigo membaringkan diri di kasur di sebelah Rukia dan memeluk gadis itu, memancarkan kehangatan pada si gadis mungil yang tertidur lelap. Ichigo mengistirahatkan dagu di puncak kepala Rukia, dan sebelum dia jatuh ke alam mimpi, dia mendengar sebuah suara berkata dalam kepalanya; _Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, King._

---

**Oke, ngaku. Aku nggak tahan nggak nge-post yang satu ini, tapi aku tetep bakal netapin hiatus sampai UNAS selesai.**

**Aku cliché banget, ya? Chapternya norak, nggak?**

**WALAUPUN AKU NGGAK MENJANJIKAN UPDATE-AN, REVIEW N AKU BAKAL MASTIIN KALO AKU BAKAL UPDATE DUA JAM SETELAH UNAS SELESAI!!!!!**

**Oh, n bagi yang pingin tau alamat fb-ku, silakan liat di profil!**


	6. 6 Ring

**Hahahaha, ternyata kalian semua mikir kalau yang nyerang Rukia itu Renji, ya? WELL, YOU'RE WRONG, PEOPLE!!!!!**

**Tpi siapa yang nyerang Rukia, itu pikir sendiri, ya! ^-^**

**Ohohohoho.**

**BTW, kalo ada yang mau tanya, feel free to ask! Itu bakal bikin aku konsisten nulisnya! N minna, kok setelah aku baca ulang chapter-chapter di CaptainxVice Captain, aku jadi tergoda untuk nulis ulang, ya? Soalnya ceritanya gak ada alurnya… gimana, nih? Pilih CaptainxVice Captain ditulis ulang ato di'ilangin?**

**Oh, n chapter 4 ama 5 sebenarnya cuma filler (gomenasai) supaya kalian nggak bosan. Mulai chapter ini, alur ceritanya udah mulai jalan!**

**Minna-san, kucingku matiiiii! HUWAAAAAA! Anak kucingku satu-satunya mati! (adikku sampe nangis sesenggukan kemarin)**

**Disclaimer: Jok, gue gak punya Bleach atopun mobil-mobil yang ada di sini… T^T**

**Sayang, aku kepingin Honda FC Sports Car-nya…**

Under the Same Boundaries

Chapter 6

Ring

Dengan hati-hati, Rukia meletakkan buku tentang vampir yang baru saja selesai dibacanya itu kembali di rak. Saat tertangkap olehnya buku tebal bersampul hitam, diambilnya buku itu.

"Thorned Stone?" gumam Rukia. Dipandanginya judul buku yang ditulis dengan benang perak di bagian depan buku berat itu. Buku itu dikunci. Di kunci itu ada sebuah cetakan berbentuk persegi delapan panjang seperti bentuk permata. Rukia mengelus kunci itu dan dalam hati bertanya-tanya, dimana kuncinya? Namun Rukia mengembalikan buku itu ke raknya, walau rasa ingin tahunya belum terpuaskan.

Rukia berjalan di antara dua rak buku setinggi tiga meter. Gang-gang yang terbentuk di antara rak-rak buku agak membuatnya takut, terutama di rak-rak yang terletak di sudut yang gelap. Membuatnya merasa seakan ada yang mengawasinya dari dalam kegelapan. Dalam hati Rukia bertanya-tanya, mana ada perpustakaan yang gelap?

Rukia tiba di depan sepasang pintu kembar berukir yang antik. Hatinya terasa lega dan seakan ada beban tak terlihat yang diangkat dari bahunya saat dia keluar dari perpustakaan keluarga Kurosaki yang gelap itu.

Keesokan paginya…

"Aww, aku malas sekali pagi ini!" keluh seorang gadis pada temannya.

"Benar. Eh, bagaimana kalau kita bolos besok dan pergi ke Paris untuk belanja?" usul temannya/

"IYA! Tapi, tunggu dulu!" potong si gadis1. "Kalau aku pergi besok, aku tidak bisa bertemu Pujaan Hatiku!" keluhnya.

"Hah? Memangnya kau punya pujaan hati, apa?" tanya gadis2.

"Ya iya, dong! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurosaki Ichigo!" protes gadis1.

"HAH? DIA??? Kau gila, ya! Dia bahkan tidak pernah memandangmu!" gelak gadis2.

"Tertawa sesukamu," tukas gadis1 dengan sebal seraya memberi gadis2 pandangan tajam menusuk. "Tapi dia pernah bicara padaku!"

Wow, ini berita baru.

"Memangnya dia bilang apa???" tanya gadis2, setengah mati penasaran. Ular kecemburuan melingkar di dadanya.

"'Menyingkir dari jalanku!'," jawab gadis1 dengan puas. Sedetik kemudian gadis2 tertawa sekeras yang dia bisa (yang sangat keras karena terdengar sampai ke ujung lain sekolah).

"HAHAHA!!! DIA CUMA BILANG BEGITU? OH, _YOU ARE SO PATHETIC!" _jeritnya seraya tertawa hingga berurai air mata.

"DARIPADA KAU! DIA BELUM PERNAH BICARA PADAMU, _STUPID BITCH_!" gadis1 balas menjerit.

"KAU PANGGIL AKU APA?"

"_STUPID BITCH! IDIOT! WHORE_!"

Dst. Dst.

Di lain tempat, pemuda yang menyebabkan segala kericuhan itu melangkah keluar dari Mercedes Benz-nya, sama sekali tidak sadar akan keributan di sisi lain sekolah. Dia melirik pada Honda FC Sports Car putih yang terletak beberapa mobil dari Mercedesnya dan mendesah lega. Rukia sudah sampai di sekolah dengan selamat.

Ichigo menyandangkan tas sekolahnya di bahu dan berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah. Seragamnya berupa sepasang celana panjang dan atasan berlengan panjang dan berkerah tegak yang nyaris menyentuh dagunya, semua berwarna putih dengan garis jahitan berwarna hitam. Di bawah seragamnya, Ichigo memakai kaus hitam. Di lehernya tergantung kalung seuntai kalung dengan salib perak, serta seutas rantai di pinggangnya. Dua kancing teratas seragamnya dibiarkan terbuka. Poninya ditahan oleh ikat kepala hitam, membuatnya tampak (luar biasa) tampan.

Dengan bosan dia memasuki kelas Fisika dan mendudukkan diri di depan Grimmjow. Dia hanya melayangkan pandangan sekilas pada Kurotsuchi Mayuri, guru IPA yang sinting, sebelum tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ichigo lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama Rukia daripada di kelas membosankan dan mendengarkan ceramah.

…

…

…

Dua jam kemudian, hal yang ditunggu-tunggu Ichigo terjadi.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bel berbunyi keras sekali sampai beberapa anak terpaksa menutup telinga karena nyaringnya. Ichigo memasukkan buku-buku dan penanya dengan agak terburu-buru ke tas, beranjak meninggalkan ruang kelas, menyampakkan tas ke locker, dan berjalan ke kafeteria dengan Shuuhei dan Renji yang sedang bertengkar hebat di belakangnya.

"Dasar kau idiot, Shuuhei! Gimana kau bisa salah mengerjakan separuh soal? Aku pasti dapat nilai jelek sekarang!" bentak Renji dengan amat marah.

"Salah_ku_?" balas Shuuhei dengan nada tinggi. "Salahmu sendiri kau nyontek punyaku! Kalau mau dapat nilai bagus, contek Shiro sana!"

"Yeah, seharusnya aku menyontek punya Shiro saja, dan bukan punya_mu_! Seharusnya aku tahu kalau jawabanmu pasti salah semua," desis Renji. Wajah Shuuhei berubah menjadi keunguan.

"SETIDAKNYA AKU, TIDAK SEPERTI KAU, MENGERJAKAN ULANGAN FISIKA DENGAN JUJUR, MUKA BABUN!" bentak Shuuhei keras-keras. Kendali dirinya lepas sudah.

Ichigo terus berjalan seakan dia tidak menyadari keributan yang berlangsung di tepat di balik punggungnya.

Rukia duduk di kursinya dan membuka buku A Woman karya Paul L. Wellman yang dibawanya dari rumah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia tidak memperhatikan meja tempatnya duduk yang masih kosong. Di sekelilingnya, anak-anak mulai memasuki kafeteria, membuat tempat itu sesak dan panas. Kerutan tipis muncul di alis Rukia yang menyayangkan kepergian ketenangannya yang berharga.

Meja-meja di kafeteria tidak boleh sembarangan diduduki oleh orang-orang. Kafeteria adalah sebuah taman bunga berdiameter dua puluh delapan meter. Di taman itu dibangun sebuah paviliun kecil tempat para pemain orchestra memainkan musik klasik di waktu makan dan empat puluh meja makan. Meja-meja mewah dari kayu mahogani dengan taplak seputih salju ditempatkan di tengah dan sepanjang dinding tanaman yang mengelilingi taman. Sebuah vas berisi bunga-bunga cerah dan segar ditempatkan di setiap meja beserta berbagai perlengkapan makan mewah yang akan membuat debu takut untuk singgah.

Dua meja yang berada di tengah, di bawah naungan pohon willow tua, adalah meja untuk para bangsawan. Semua orang tahu itu. Meja yang berada di sebelah kiri adalah tempat para bangsawan manusia; Mikazuki Megumi, Arisawa Tatsuki, Matsumoto Rangiku dan Neliel Tu Ordeschvank, yang diratui oleh Kuchiki Rukia. Mereka berlima terkenal karena kecantikan kepopuleran, dan kepandaiannya (khusus Rukia). Meja yang berada di sebelah kanan adalah meja para bangsawan vampir; Hitsugaya Toushiro, Abarai Renji, Hisagi Shuuhei, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, dan dirajai oleh Kurosaki Ichigo.

Dengan sekali pandang ke dalam kafeteria, Ichigo bisa langsung melihat Rukia duduk di kursi, membaca sebuah buku. Teman-temannya belum tiba. Ichigo tersenyum kecil. Biasanya dia akan menghiraukan Rukia, sama seperti Rukia menghiraukannya. Ingin rasanya menyapa Rukia, tapi itu akan tampak aneh di mata teman-temannya. Jadi Ichigo mendudukkan diri di kursi begitu saja dan memakan makan siangnya. Dengan sekali-sekali melirik ke arah Rukia, tentunya.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia saat dilihatnya Ichigo berjalan mendekatinya. Mengangkat sebelah alis karena nada tunangannya yang agak kasar, Ichigo mengeluarkan sebentuk cincin dari sakunya dan memberikan cincin itu pada Rukia yang menerimanya dengan ragu. Saat Rukia melihat cincin apa itu, dia memeluk Ichigo kuat-kuat sampai Ichigo terkejut.

"O-oi, Rukia…" Ichigo tergagap. Wajahnya berubah merah. Dia berdoa sangat keras agar Rukia tidak melihat wajahnya sekarang.

"_Thank you_," gumam Rukia dengan jelas di dekat telinga Ichigo. Senyuman lebar tak bisa luntur dari wajahnya. Cincin itu adalah cincin ahli waris Kuchiki yang diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi selama sepuluh abad dan hanya ada satu di dunia. Cincin itu hilang saat si vampir berambut merah menyerangnya di konser dan Rukia menangis seharian penuh dalam pelukan Ichigo. Dia tidak mengira Ichigo akan mencarikan cincin itu untuknya.

"Sama-sama," gumam Ichigo dengan agak kikuk. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan gadis-gadis memeluknya, menggenggam tangannya, _hell_, bahkan menciumnya! Tapi dengan Rukia, dia bertingkah seperti remaja tak berpengalaman.

Rukia melepaskan Ichigo dan memasangkan cincin itu ke tempat yang benar: jari tengah tangan kirinya. Cincin itu terbuat dari perak terbaik di dunia. Di atasnya terdapat sebentuk batu permata berwarna hitam (batu yang Rukia tak tahu apa namanya). Di sekeliling cincin itu terdapat rantai perak yang tertanam di salah satu sisi batu ke sisi lainnya. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik di bawah cahaya matahari, di dasar batu permata hitam tersebut terdapat lambang keluarga Kuchiki.

"Jangan nangis lagi, ya!" ujar Ichigo seraya menepuk kepala Rukia seperti yang dilakukannya pada Yuzu. Rukia menepiskan tangan Ichigo, tapi seulas senyum tetap menghiasi wajahnya. Tanpa bisa ditahan, Ichigo balas tersenyum kecil dan mulai berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Rukia seraya bergumam, "Aku pergi dulu."

Rukia mengawasi kepergian Ichigo. Begitu ujung rambut orange-nya menghilang di tikungan, Rukia segera berlari ke arah lapangan parkir. Di sana, tanpa kesulitan, dia menemukan Honda FC pemberian sepupunya, Kaien, bulan lalu. Dengan bahagia dinaikinya mobil itu, dinyalakan mesinnya, dan dibawanya ke arah mansion keluarga Kuchiki yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Dia bisa pulang ke asrama nanti.

**Hehehe, don't worry folks! I'm continuing writing right now!**

**And I can't write humor or lemon, so deal with it!**

**Tau gak, aku ngiri sama Rukia. Coba deh cek Honda FC Sports Car-nya Rukia! KEWREEEEEEEEEN!**

**Ku juga mau… TT^TT**

**Minna-san, kalau kalian review, berarti aku bahagia. Dan kalau aku bahagia, aku menulis lebih cepat. Jadi, REVIEW, FOLKS!**

**Love me or hate me?**

**Mikazuki M.**


End file.
